twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Tooth
Sweet Tooth is a recurring vehicle featured in the Twisted Metal series. Driven by the clown-themed serial killer, Needles Kane, Sweet Tooth has appeared in every game in the series to date. Due to its strong association with Needles, Sweet Tooth is occasionally mistaken to be the name of the driver as well as the vehicle itself. Sweet Tooth is almost invariably depicted as an old-fashioned ice cream truck with pink polka dots patterning its white-painted chassis. Its exact shape varies between games, but it is usually extremely boxy and cumbersome-looking. Fittingly, its in-game stats favour armor and power over speed and handling. One of the vehicle's most memorable features is the decoration atop its roof: a macabre clown head seemingly in the likeness of Needles himself. It mimics its driver's flaming scalp with firey orange hair or actual flames, depending on the incarnation, and some versions also show that it is the source of Needles' signature Napalm Cone weapon; massive, burning projectiles that can home in on enemy vehicles. Twisted Metal Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van 'Sweet Tooth' While it drives like a bathtub on wheels, this baby is POWERFUL! Watch out for its napalm ice cream cones! Driver: Needles Kane An escaped mental patient, Sweet Tooth is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything else in the world... his best friend. Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Special Weapon: 5/5 * Napalm Cone: A very powerful flaming projectile. Comes in Vanilla and Chocolate. Speed: 1/5 Handling: 1/5 Armor: 4/5 License Plate: ISKREEM (Ice Cream, or I Scream) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Napalm Cones: Homing pink cone missiles that wave in mid-air and are more accurate from longer ranges. They regenerate quickly and can be spammed; however, they are not very strong. Speed: 1/5 License Plate: ISKREEM PlayStation Sweet Tooth appears as a hidden vehicle, revealed by pressing ( ↑ L1 Δ → ) in the vehicle selection screen. PC Sweet Tooth appears as a hidden vehicle, revealed by pressing ("gloriousicecream") in the vehicle selection screen. Twisted Metal 3 Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Handling: Sluggish Armor: 4/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * Flaming Head: Launches a giant remote bomb shaped as Sweet Tooth's flaming head. It explodes when it comes in contact with any vehicle or when you detonate it. Speed: 2/5 To play as him, press: Left, Left, Left, Right, Right at the password screen. Twisted Metal 4 Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Armored Ice Cream Truck Handling: Handles like a tank. Only better this makes it hard to control but it makes up for that by being able to turn on a dime. Armor: 4/5 Speed: 4/5 Handling: 4/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Henchmen: When fired, three orbs are aimed at the target (with homing capabilities) and they trap the opponent. The other two orbs (taking the forms of Sweet Tooth's henchmen) launch missiles (green face) and flames (red face). Twisted Metal: Black This ice cream truck's whimsical nature hides the truck's true function - a place for Sweet Tooth to commit his treacherous acts. Its appearance makes it easy to lure his most innocent victims. And more often than not, the freezer is used to store other "items" besides the frozen treats Sweet Tooth sells. The truck's heavy control and slow speed are offset by the devastating nature of its Special Attack. Vehicle: Dodge Power Wagon 'Sweet Tooth' Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Control: 5/10 Speed: 4/10 Armor: 8/10 Special Weapon: 7/10 *Sweet Kamikaze - When activated, Sweet Tooth's vehicle will transform into a towering contraption, setting numerous hidden missile racks to firing position before firing its payload (with shooting style similar to zoomy missiles). The missiles have their own auto homing mechanism. This contraption may have partly inspired the "Tower Tooth" vehicle. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Beware of this ice cream truck's Special Weapon - a tasty, yet deadly, ricocheting frozen treat with auto target re-acquisition action! If Sweet Tooth misses the first time, watch out for the rebound! Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Tasty Treats Ice Cream Truck Armor: 7/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 5/10 Handling: 6/10 Special Weapon: Fires ice cream ricochets that bounce off walls for an extended period of time. Twisted Metal: Head-On Driver: Needles Kane Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Handling: 2 Speed: 2 Armor: 8 Special Weapon: 6 Napalm Cone - Fires flaming napalm cones from the top of the ice cream truck. It has slight homing ability and can bounce off walls, however the ricochets cannot home in on targets. Twisted Metal: Lost In addition to his classic vehicle, Needles Kane is the driver of Gold Tooth. The vehicle is the same as Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck from Twisted Metal: Black, but painted in gold. It has the same special weapon, but has stronger armor. He can be unlocked by beating Twisted Metal: Lost on hard difficulty level. Vehicle: Sweet Tooth Driver: Needles Kane Twisted Metal (2012) The vehicle is another rendition of the iconic ice cream truck. The primary special weapon is "Laughing Ghost", the clown head will launch off the truck and can penetrate through walls to reach its target, very similar to Spectre's "Ghost Missile", but with a little more power. The secondary special weapon gives the player the ability to turn into a robot AKA "Sweet Bot". Much like in Twisted Metal: Black, except now you are no longer limited to the ground. It can fly (which uses your turbo) and slam down on the ground to send out a shockwave (Sweet Slam). It can also turbo charge into opponents with the "Sixaxis Slam" and throw its clown head (Laughing Death). Though the normal Laughing Ghost does 40 damage when fired in Truck mode, Laughing Death only deals 20. Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van Driver: Needles Kane Faction leader: The Clowns Vehicle Type: Ice Cream Truck Speed: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 Special Weapons: 5/5 * Laughing Ghost, Sweet Bot Overall: 11/15 License Plate: SWEET(Sweet) "Sweet Bot" has heightened stats as opposed to Sweet Tooth. During his bot mode, he has a higher armor endurance rate, along with a more powerful special attack. His attacks are more powerful (With the exception of Laughing Death, which only deals 20 damage. Compared to the Sweet Tooth counterpart, Laughing Ghost, this is significantly weaker). Trivia * In Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal 3, Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head." However, a flaming clown head is adorned atop his truck. * Twisted Metal: Black is the first game in the series to feature an extended-hood version of Sweet Tooth. * Sweet Tooth is the only vehicle in the series to have the same driver in every game. * Confirmed by a few - In Twisted Metal 2, Sweet Tooth's special can have an alternative. Instead of up and down it goes in a spiral similar to Dark Tooth's - Player did it on the PS1 - Jumping into the water from the far right peer, free mode - Hong Kong Level (Confirmed) The cones also seem to veer to the right and are less likely to hit their target. * In the paint shop in Twisted Metal (2012), Sweet Tooth can be customized to look like Dark Tooth. * Also in the paint shop in Twisted Metal (2012), Sweet Tooth can also be customized to look like Gold Tooth, after installing patch 1.05. However unlike Twisted Metal: Lost, there is no difference in armor strength. * In Twisted Metal (2012), Sweet Bot's original design included a machine gun on its right arm. However, for the final version of the game, this machine gun was removed. It may have been removed due to the fact that it could have possibly made Sweet Tooth even more overpowered, as it already had the ability of flight, Sweet Slam, the charge attack, Laughing Death, and machine guns already built in. It is possible, however, that the machine gun would have replaced the normal mounted guns sidearm and wouldn't have been another weapon on its own. ** However, Sweet Bot does get a machine gun on it's right arm in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. * In Twisted Metal 4's introduction, Sweet Tooth, oddly, does not have a flaming clown head adorned on top of it.However, ironically, it does have the pole for which the head rests on. * Sweet Bot is likely an homage to the popular toy series, Transformers. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles